xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Summers
Adrian Summers (b. October 17, 2044) is a Cheyarafim mutant, a Witch-Whitelighter hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the second son of Alex Summers and Valeria Richards, and the grandson of Zac Guthrie, Crystal Summers, Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman. He is a member of Generation X. He is a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan, and is a member of Team ?. He is a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2055 and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. He is also a Digi-Tamer, partnered with Patamon, and a bearer of the Crest of Hope. Adrian is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Guthrie family, the Larkin family, the Richards family and the Storm family. 'History' Early Years Adrian Christopher Franklin Summers was born on October 1, 2044 in England, and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the second oldest son of Alex Summers and Valeria Richards. He is of English, French, Russian and Japanese heritage. Adrian has three brothers, T.K., Richard and Lowell. Konohagakure Hogwarts In the summer of 2047, Adrian received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his father, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 2055. He was taken to Diagon Alley by his parents to shop for supplies, and he bought his first wand from Ollivander's. The wand that chose Adrian is made of olive wood and has a unicorn hair core; it is 10¼", and is slightly yielding. Adrian was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw house. Adrian enjoyed his years as a pupil at Hogwarts, and took assignments, classes, and school rules very seriously. His favourite subjects were Arithmancy, and the only areas of study that gave him trouble was ?. Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Adrian is an Omega-level Cheyarafim mutant. Telekinesis: Adrian possesses enormous telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defense:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defenses to others around his as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' He can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around him. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people he is trying to fool, not the number of people he is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' He can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' He can transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" his victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as he continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' He can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, he could increase other mutant’s powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' He can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Acceleration: Adrian has the ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes an object to rapidly heat up. As a result of this heat, the power can cause objects to melt or burn. So far, the melting feature of this ability has been considered the most potent effect of the power. Gravitikinesis: Adrian can manipulate gravitons, the (theoretical) particles that cause gravity. He can change the weight of objects, fly, or form a force field. Adrian can negate the force of gravity on himself and on other living beings and objects through anti-gravitons. (Gravitons are subatomic particles which carry the force of gravitational attraction. Anti-gravitons are subatomic particles that are the counterparts to gravitons, but have an opposite charge.) Previously, like his grandfather, in order to reduce the pull of gravity on an object or a living being other than him, Adrian needed to be in physical contact with that object or being. Now, he can project a gravity distortion field that can increase or decrease gravity on an object that he is in close proximity to, but not necessarily in physical contact with. He has also learned to increase gravity in a specific direction on an object or person allowing him and others to simulate controlled, directional flight. When Adrian uses his power small blue circular marks often appear around his forearms and lower legs and sometimes on part of whatever object he is touching and using his power on. More recently, a blue distortion field surrounds any person or object affected by his powers. He now seems to hover and fly in any direction at will. The limits of the amount of mass on which Adrian can successfully use his power are not yet known. Adrian can control the extent to which he reduces the pull of gravity enough so that he can hover above the Earth's surface at the height he desires, and not simply keep on going upward into outer space. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Adrian may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Adrian's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Adrian is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Adrian can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Adrian does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Adrian dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Whitelighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. *''Mediumship:'' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Whitelighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Whitelighter Powers: *''Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Adrian possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Photokinesis:'' The ability to create and manipulate light. Adrian possesses this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *''Healing:'' The ability to heal physical wounds and different injuries. *''Hovering:'' The ability to rise a few feet in the air, with or without orbs. *''Glamouring:'' The ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. *''Thermokinesis:'' The ability to mentally control and manipulate heat. *''Mind Manipulation:'' The ability to enter one's mind via telepathic charge connection. Other Powers: *''Cloaking:'' The ability to hide yourself or others from magical detection. Limited to charges. *''High Resistance:'' The power to be resistant to potentially lethal powers. *''Reconstitution:'' The ability to reform the body after it was destroyed. *''Regeneration:'' The ability to instantly heal oneself after being injured. *''Immortality:'' The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Omnilingualism:'' The ability to understand, speak, and read any language without training in it. Limited to the language of charges. Abilities as a Ninja 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Adrian is proficient in two nature transformations, Earth and Lightning. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards earth chakra, being able to use several high-level earth-based jutsu without hand seals. Adrian is also experienced with lightning-based jutsu. Fūinjutsu: Adrian is a notable skilled user of fūinjutsu. 'Chakra' Chakra Control: Early in his training, Adrian discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Adrian possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 11 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Powers as a Wizard Magical Aptitude: Adrian has proven to be a highly capable wizard. He earned "Outstandings" and "Exceed Expectations" on all of his O.W.L.s, except for Divination and Astronomy, where he received "Acceptable". Non-verbal magic: Adrian became highly skilled at non-verbal magic in his sixth year. Duelling: Adrian is a skilled duellist. Arithmancy: This is Adrian's favourite subject and has shown great skill in this field. He achieved an "Outstanding" on his O.W.L. exam, and was able to advance to N.E.W.T.-level Arithmancy. Charms: Adrian is very proficient in Charms. He has mastered the Patronus Charm, being able to create a powerful corporeal Patronus in the form of a hyena. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Adrian possesses a genius-level intellect. Expert Pilot: Adrian is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandmother, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Adrian has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Hellion and the grandson of Phoenix he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Adrian has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Alex Summers, Adrian is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Expert Acrobat: He is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Multilingual: A gifted polyglot; Adrian is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Russian, German and Latin. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. This all thanks to his ninja training, which also makes him able to use virtually any object as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Adrian is trained and excels in astral combat. Eidetic Memory: Adrian has eidetic memory; he can remember any piece of information with perfect detail. Gifted Equestrian: Strength Level Weaknesses Darklighter Poison: As he is a Whitelighter, Adrian is vulnerable to darklighter poison. The poison in the arrows does not kill instantly, but kills Whitelighters in a slow and painful manner. Those infected by the poison are severely weakened and their magic is neutralized. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Adrian carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Patamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Adrian carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Hope around his neck. This allows his Patamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Adrian purchased an ?" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2044. 'Transportations' 'Notes' *His astrological sign is Libra, and he was born in the Year of the Ox. *He is possibly named after his great-uncle, Adrian Grey. **His middle names Franklin and Scott originate from his maternal uncle and paternal great-grandfather respectively. Category:Generation X Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Whitelighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Richards family Category:Storm family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield generation Category:Gravitikinetics Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Earth Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Libra (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Cheyarafim Category:Invisibility Category:Orbing Category:Guthrie family Category:House of Beast Category:Larkin family Category:Healers Category:Healing Blood Category:Crest of Hope Bearers Category:Lightning Release users Category:Characters born in 2044